Un cerezo en medio de la ciudad de rojo
by ZhoowiE
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si al tratar de salvar tu vida, cayeras en las garras de quien huías? La ciudad de Tokyo sufrió una revelió, y su máximo dirigente , el Hokage, a caído; los akatsuki toman el control; Las mujeres son tratadas como ganado y los hombres como maquinas de guerra... -Dime Hidan... ¿Ahora moriré?
1. Prologo

**Nota de autora:** Holiwis cositas! Este es mi primer fanfic~ es un honor para mi poder publicar por primera vez después de años de ser mera lectora, no espero que la redacción sea la mejor al primer intento pero ¡MEJORARE!, benoh este es una historia HidaSaku, la historia gira alrededor del año 2045, va a ser algo futurista y habrá lenguaje fuerte, escenarios orientadas al maltrato y gore, pero el final será relativamente lindo (awww)

De antemano, gracias por leer y darme un poquito de ánimo para continuar con esto.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de los personajes son de su respectivo creador MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Sin más que decir, A darle inicio!

 **-Capitulo 0: Prologo-**

Eran tiempos oscuros en la ciudad de Tokyo, una gran rebelión por parte de los grupos armados llamados ''AKATSUKI'' tomaron el poder de las oficinas del hokage, y con eso, toda la ciudad tuvo que arrodillarse ante el nuevo líder supremo, el tan conocido asesino de los ojos violáceos Pain; Tras su subida al poder muchas familias fueron separados, los hombres eran alistados a las filas del ejército, no suena tan diferente a lo común, salvo que se alistan desde los 10 años… si eres obediente y hábil, sobrevives, pero si no logras pasar sus pruebas, tienen formas de desaparecerte… mientas las mujeres, bueno, no la tenemos tan fácil, las mujeres jóvenes son llevadas a campos en los que te ''entrenan'' para ''servir'' a los Generales –aunque la verdad… no conozco mucho de ello- y si tienes suerte como yo y mis hermanas, puedes vivir del comercio, aunque clandestino, si encuentran a una mujer vendiendo productos, la ejecutan públicamente.

 **000:** _No somos libres…_

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla sonrojada por el frio de una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, con cabellos suaves al tacto extrañamente de un color rosa pálido, ojos color esmeralda y una tez blanca como la misma porcelana; su nombre era Sakura, una de las jóvenes que se escaparon del campo para evitar ser tratada como unas prostitutas.

 **000:** _Sakura…_ -se escuchó un susurro golpear entre las vacías y gastadas paredes del edificio, mientras la tempestad caía afuera-

 **Sakura:** _Ino…? Eres tú…?_ –Susurro, mientras agarraba una barra de metal cercana a su pierna…- muéstrate Ino…

 **Ino:** _Si, soy yo, no hay moros en la costa!_ –dijo acercándose, dejándose rosar por la tenue luz que emanaban las farolas de la calle- _Baja esa mierda, no quiero morir ahora._

Ino le lanzo una botella con agua y una rodaja de pan, estaba algo dura- pero era comestible.

 **Sakura:** _Je… si, fue difícil… ¿y ahora qué?_ –Pregunto, restregándose sus ojos con las palmas de las manos para evitar que Ino pudiera ver su aflicción-

Dijo, destapando la botella y olfateándola para comprobar que no tenía ''nada extraño'', comprobó que era posible su consumo – _Itadakimasu_ \- dio un trago largo a la botella y posteriormente a tratar de arrancar un pedazo de pan.

 **Ino:** _¿Ahora? Será seguir nuestro camino! No hay de otra, o quedarnos en esta porquería de sitio para que las ratas nos coman vivas o peor aún que nos encuentren…_ \- bajo la voz y lo pronuncio casi en un susurro inaudible- _los de nubes rojas… o largarnos y convertirnos en mercenarias_ – esto último lo dijo con más entusiasmo y una sonrisa afloro en su rostro-

Ino tiene razón, ¿qué más podemos hacer, salvo continuar viviendo?

Mire a Ino con determinacion, tome de nuevo la barra la cual ya tenía sangre seca de uno de los guardias del Campo y guarde la botella y lo último de pan en una pequeña mochila que pude agarrar al momento de la huida.

 **Sakura:** _Tienes razón! Vamos a sobrevivir, CHA!_

 **Ino:** _Eso es! Andando!_

Salimos del edificio, corriendo por las vacías y lúgubres calles de la ciudad, sin a donde ir o idea de que hacer, pero estábamos vivas y teníamos determinacion, pensábamos que lo lograríamos!

 _Cual equivocadas estábamos…_


	2. Capitulo 1: Primer contacto

**-Capitulo 1: Primer contacto-**

Una vez dejado el edificio, que anteriormente era una de las muchas escuelas, nos dirigimos a ''Nuestro punto de encuentro''; un pequeño basurero a 10 km de la entrada de la ciudad, allí nos reuniríamos con las demás que escaparon de El Campo, al menos las que sobrevivieron.

 **Sakura:** _Ino_ –dije bajando un poco la velocidad de mi andar- _¿crees que irán? Es decir, no nos traicionaran o… si?_

Ino dejo de correr y me volteo a ver, su rostro mostraba miedo, pero trataba de ocultarlo, en estos días no nos fiamos ni de nuestras sombras; tomo un poco de aire para exclamar algo, pero el sonido sordo de una lata cayendo secamente al piso nos hiso reaccionar, escondiéndonos detrás de un montón de botes de basura hediondas, escuchamos las risas y las grotescas exclamaciones de un par de hombres…

 **000:** _Oíste sus gritos? Ja ja ja, '' no! Auxilio! A mis hijos no!''_ -dijo tratando de imitar la voz de una mujer-

 **XXX _:_** _ja ja ja y eso que te perdiste la mejor parte, quien diría que una cerda embarazada lo hiciera tan bien_ –a este punto deseaba lazarles algo-

 **000:** _que no viste a la mayorcita je_ …

Sus voces se alejaban poco a poco, al parecer se dirigen al edificio de donde salimos. Volteé a ver a Ino, estaba agarrada a un bote de basura clavando sus desgastadas uñas en el frio metal de este, conteniendo las lágrimas…

 **Sakura:** _Vámonos_ – le dije en un susurro solo para ella.

Ino dirigió su mirada hacia mí y con un movimiento de cabeza, echamos a correr, no sabemos si son bandidos o militares, pero si nos encuentran, acabaremos muertas…

No tardo mucho antes de pasar por el callejón de donde salieron aquellos hombres, era horrible la escena, una mujer adulta colgada de su propio cabello empalada, dos niños pequeños degollados y al parecer violados, debido a su carencia de ropa puesta y una chica de aproximadamente mi edad, en sus últimos alientos, atada de pies y manos con cadenas, con un fierro atravesando su abdomen, varias quemaduras de cigarrillo en su cuerpo y bañada con una repugnante mescla entre saliva, sangre y semen… no nos detuvimos, nuestras gargantas se cerraban por la angustia pero no paramos, casi estábamos allí, no podíamos exponernos más.

Llegamos al lugar de encuentro con apenas oxígeno en los pulmones, corrimos por más de 1 hora y lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue arrodillarnos y llorar, una abrazada a la otra.

 **Ino:** _porque… porque nos hacen esto… esos niños… la chica…-_ dijo tratando de hablar y atrapar algo de aire que nos hacía falta.

Mi pecho dolía, mi garganta se cerraba de la angustia, quería decir que todo estaría bien, pero no lo está, mire a mi alrededor y unas luces se encendieron, exponiéndonos del todo.

 **XXX:** _pero que conmovedor_ –salió aplaudiendo un hombre de cabello rubio atado en una coleta, ojos azules y un parche en su ojo izquierdo- _¿las dos amiguitas pensaron que se habían escapado? ¡ILUSAS!_ –cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía ser escupidas con sarcasmo y burla.

Un hombre que lucía un uniforme de color rojo nos separó con brusquedad – _SAKURA!_ \- grito Ino mientras le ponían un especie de collar metálico mientras la torturaban con electroshocks; otro militar me intenta colocar el mismo collar, volteo a ver por última vez a Ino mientras observo como sus ojos perdían vitalidad, la mano del hombre se acercaba a mí, el rubio se reía a carcajadas y ¿yo? Yo con la poca voluntad que tenía mordí al hombre y en medio de su distracción, Salí corriendo por las montañas de basura.

 **XXX:** _QUE NO ESCAPE! -_ grito con furia el rubio– _MANADA DE INUTILES, ATRAPENLA, SI NO QUIEREN OCUPAR SU LUGAR ¡ATRAPENLA!-_

Las carcajadas se convirtieron en gritos de rabia rápidamente, sentí las pisadas de las pesadas botas de los militares tras de mí, y en mi carrera me encontré entre un acantilado y mis depredadores –que hago, Ino, Alguien…- resé en vos baja.

 **XXX:** _Fin del camino, mocosa, ven aquí, si te portas bien, are que no duela…Mucho_ \- el rubio apareció entre los militares, a pesar de la terrible tormenta que caía pude ver su uniforme con claridad, un uniforme totalmente negro decorado con bordes rojos y una insignia en forma de nube roja, a su alrededor unas estrellas con decorativas…

Estoy jodida…

Mire a mis perseguidores, al rubio acercándose lentamente, torturándome psicológicamente con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos, azules y frios, sin un rastro de humanidad.

 **XXX:** _entonces ¿Qué será? ¿De forma fácil o difícil?_ – esa pregunta me hizo tragar saliva, di un paso en falso hacia atrás y note el acantilado

 **Sakura:** _primero muerta…-_ dije, lanzándome al vacío, viendo como mis perseguidores miraban mi caída con frustración en especial el rubio.

Sentí que mi caída se acercaba a su destino final, cerré los ojos esperando encontrarme con el duro suelo… todo se tornó oscuro… frio… ¿Qué me paso?...


	3. Capitulo 2: La misma mierda

**Nota de autora:** Holiwis cositas lindas, solo quería darles las gracias por seguir la historia y por aguantar el contenido tan cargado que contiene, a partir de este capitulo conoceremos mas a las Fuerzas Akatsuki y narrado por hidan; los capítulos se subirán cada 2 días! para los que esten con intriga de que paso con Sakura, no se desesperen~ hay que darle espacio a Hidan o sere yo la sacrificada esta noche ^^U

Sin nada mas que decir: comencemos~

 **-Capitulo 2: La misma mierda…-**

- _Otro día más en esta mierda de sitio, la misma rutina: levantarse, desayunar, torturar a los soplones, almorzar, perseguir a los rebeldes, cenar, discutir con mis ''amigos'', beber hasta que mi sangre sea 97% de alcohol, violar a unas cuantas lloronas, sacrificar a alguna a mi Dios Jashin-sama y dormir…_

 _¿Por qué sigo en esto? A, Si! Porque si no, al que sacrificaran es a mí_.-

Eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de un joven alvino de aproximadamente 28 años de edad, mientras arrastraba los pies con cansancio y se rascaba la cabeza con frustración de su diario vivir; Fue divertido al comienzo, pero su rutina se convirtió en su propia tumba… quería darle algo de sentido a su vida.

 **000:** _HIDAN! HIJO DE PERRA! TE DIJE QUE PEIN NOS ESPERABA A LAS 7 AM Y SON LAS 6:50 AM_ –Gritaba un pelinegro de tez morena, histérico desde el primer piso de su penhouse, ubicado en el Barrio Adashi en el distritos de Kitasenju; un área basado en el comercio de armas, puedes conseguir desde una simple Beretta 9000 hasta una bazuca.

 **Hidan:** _CÁLLATE MALDITO BASTARDO MALNACIDO, JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA POR HABLARLE ASÍ A UNO DE SUS MAS FIELES SEGUIDORES; A PEIN SE LO PUEDE MAMAR UNA DE SUS ESCLAVAS PARA CALMAR LA DESESPERACIÓN_ – Grite eufórico! Mi compañero de división, Kakuzu, solo está interesado en los beneficios económicos que esto nos trajo…

Me bañe lo más rápido posible, me puse mi uniforme notando las pequeñas manchas de sangre seca en la manga – _Maldita sea_ \- blasfemé por lo bajo, baje las escaleras… 6:55… Bah que se joda.

Bajamos al estacionamiento subterráneo, Kakuzu no hace sino blasfemiar a mi lado, maldiciéndome y repitiéndome – _EL TIEMPO ES DINERO!- maldito codicioso de mierda, maldita ciudad de mierda, MALDITA REBELION DE MIERDA!._

Nos montamos a MI Komatsu LAV color negro y rojo, y digo MI porque yo lo pague; algo bueno del día, yo conduzco.

Llegamos al edificio donde se supone nos encontraríamos con Pein y los demás; El Tokio SkyTree, antes era un simple restauradusho, ahora es el punto de reunión de las Fuerzas militares **AKATSUKI;** un soldado novato se nos acercó pidiendo identificación – _es enserio? Que le cuesta ver estas malditas placas? Y el uniforme?_ \- respira, Hidan, Limítate a respirar y no lo mates.

 **Kakuzu:** _General Kakuzu, 6ta división: Información – dijo con un tono de voz severo, el soldado novato aduras penas pudo mantener sus calcetines en su lugar._

 **Hidan:** _General Hidan, 6ta división_ – mire al soldado quien a este punto estaba por mear sus pantalones, abrí bien mis ojos violáceos y lo mire con algo de locura, agarrando su cuello – _Verdugo_ – solté una pequeña carcajada cuando el soldado grito ~ _PUEDEN PASAR_ ~ si, se me conoce como el sádico del lugar, que puedo hacer, mi secta me lo pide.

Al subir al piso #50, Pein estaba hecho una fiera, todos estaban menos nosotros.

 **Hidan:** _qué onda jefe_ \- dije sin quitar mi sonrisa del rostro mientras tomaba asiento en la gran mesa redonda.

 **Pein:** _no hables a menos que quieras perder la maldita lengua, satánico de 4ta_ – huu, golpe bajo, pensé.

 **Pein:** _Ya que están aquí, podre comenzar, tenemos nuevos aspirantes a ser generales, por lo tanto quiero que cada uno se presente…- dijo mientras salían 3 hombres por detrás de él, bien parados y uniformados; manada de lamebotas falderos._

 **…Aquí vamos de nuevo… MALDITAS FORMALIDADES**

\- **Pein:** Líder de las fuerzas militares, encargado de la justicia en los tribunales

Comanda en la 1ra división, a su cargo tiene a más de 200 hombres entre esos: jueces y soldados.

\- **Deidara y Sasori** : Un maldito pirómano travestido y un emo depresivo, nada más que decir

Comandan juntos la 2da división, encargados del control público, llevan a las mujeres a Los Campos y mantienen a los ciudadanos a margen.

\- **Kisame** : El fanático de los peces, algunas veces he pensado en convertirlo en sushi…

Comanda por su cuenta la 3ra división, es el encargado de entrenar a las nenas llorones de los novatos, ja! Si viera como espante al chico de la entrada.

\- **Los gemelos Black and White Zetsu** : sin comentarios…

Comandan juntos la 4ta división, el cuerpo médico de las fuerzas, aun que les gusta más los venenos.

\- **El trio Uchiha: Itachi, Madara y Obito** … de algo estoy seguro, Pein es de ladrar y no morder, estos ladran y te arrancan medio abdomen

Comandan la 5ta división, Tácticas y estrategias, por ellos subimos en menos de 3 años al poder.

\- **Y los últimos pero MAS importantes, Kakuzu y Hidan** : un narcisista, codicioso y tacaño junto a un sádico satanista, el dúo perfecto.

Dirigimos juntos la 6ta división: recursos (Tesorería), Información y como no~ Soy el verdugo principal!

 **Pein** : _Veo que les gusta presentar sus cargos_ – dijo levantando una ceja en forma de burla; su semblante se tornó oscuro, se acercó a deidara y sasori; les tiro a la cara un sobre y varias fotos cayeron al suelo- _10 mujeres se escaparon de los Campos, y ¿Por qué? PORQUE UNOS INCOMPETENTES SE CONCENTRARON EN FOLLAR Y NO A VIGILAR_ – desenvaino una navaja y se la clavo a sasori en la mano- _Búsquenlas y tráiganmelas… tienen solo 52 horas, ahora, TODOS LARGUENCE!_

De un portazo nos echó a la calle a todos, eso explica porque no me regaño más por llegar tarde… miro al suelo y una foto estaba a mis pies, al recogerla vi a una mujer de cabello rosa, corto hasta los hombros, ojos color jade y buena figura… parecía un… un… como se les dice…

 **Zetsu Black & White**: _Ángel_ – dijeron al unísono apareciendo detrás de mí y alejándose lentamente juntos por los largos pasillos hacia el ascensor…

Eso! Ángel!... cuando la encuentren, me divertiré un poco~


	4. Capitulo 3: Perdón

**_Nota de autora:_** _Hola, chic s~_

 _Lamento muchisisisisisisisisisisisimo la forma en que me desapareci, Las ultimas semanas han sido muy ajitadas y mi vida dio un vuelto de 180°… pero, como esta serie me ha gustado y veo que muchos me apoyan con este tipo de lecturas, continuare con el Fanfic, tratare de subir un capitulo por cada 3 dias o por semana._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes me apoyaron desde el primer capitulo y espero que disfruten la continuacion~_

 ** _3 YOU GUYSSS~_**

 **-Capitulo 3: Perdón…-**

- _Primer intento de respiro… Fallido_

 _Segundo intento de respiro… no lo consigo… porque no reacciono… PORQUE ¡¿MIS PULMONES NO REACCIONAN?!-_

Abro los ojos con mucha fuerza y desesperación y noto que estoy en un río… al notar que el poco gas vital que queda en mis células se agota, trato de nadar con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan hacia la superficie; Gloriosa sensación de libertad al sentir mis pulmones expandirse en un jadeante y desesperada Inspiración.

Nado hasta la orilla y puedo notar que es un rio profundo que desemboca a lo que parece ser un bosque que hasta ahora… se ve como mi nuevo ''hogar''; echo un vistazo hacia arriba y noto que la corriente me ha arrastrado varios metros de lo que parecía ser un acantilado de roca maciza… me hubiera detenido a descansar y revisar mi estado general, si no fueran por las luces de las linternas del ejército.

Tomo un poco de lodo y lo exparso por mi cabello y gateo con movimientos casi felinos hasta un monto de maleza y árboles para camuflarme… Ino ha caído… como supieron donde encontrarnos… ¿NOS HAN TRAICIONADO? ¡MALDITAS PERRAS! – _Todas son unas falsas, amistad… pff si claro…-_ hablo con migo misma… es eso o gritar de desesperación y estallar mi cráneo contra un maldito árbol.

Después de llegar a lo que parecía un árbol hueco, me cercioro que no hallan bichos allí…- Todo menos arañas, por favor…- me introduzco dentro del árbol y me acorruco… extraño mi vida anterior… mi escuela… mi familia… a… sasuke y a naruto…

 **-FlashBack-**

Comenzaba la primavera, los arboles de Cerezo danzaban alegremente con la fresca y dulce brisa de la mañana; Caminaba absorta en el fantástico paisaje que los Dioses nos regalaban… _Rin Rin!..._ El sonido de una campana de bicicleta me saco de mis pensamientos; Voltee a ver y vi como mis amigos de la infancia, Sasuke y Naruto, se acercaban…

 **000:** _HOLA SAKU-CHAAAN!_ –grito un enérgico Naruto, mientras perdía el control de su bicicleta y se estampaba contra un poste de luz.

 **000:** _Hmp_ \- Dijo el siempre frio y calculador Sasuke, mientras se detenía a mi lado y estampaba un delicado pero cálido beso en mi mejilla.

 **Naruto:** _TEMMEEEE, ESO NO SE VALE_ – grito naruto mientras trataba de despegarse del poste.

 **Sasuke** : _Dobbe, llegaste tarde_ – dijo mientras me hacía un espacio para yo sentarme en la bicicleta de un color azul eléctrico.

Reí mientras me aferraba a su ancha y fornida espalda mientras naruto aún le reprochaba por el beso y por llevarme a la escuela…

-Fin de FlashBack-

 **Sakura:** Si… eran días perfectos – suspire con cansancio…

 _Crash…_

Que ese ese sonido…

 _Crash, crash…_

Son… pasos… SON PASOS, ¿QUE DEBO HACER?, debo correr… Nononono me vera… pero si me quedo aquí me expondré más fácil… Kami-sama… por favor… solo por esta vez te imploro un milagro.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tape mis oídos, espere lo peor cuando…

 **000:** _miren… SAKURA!_

Esa voz… TEN TEN!

Me levante tan rápido de la emoción, que choque contra el tronco del árbol, pero no importo, estaba con alguien conocido, Era Ten Ten mi amiga desde primer año de escuela y… Hermana de Ino… frene en seco al recordarlo y al tratar de tragar saliva sentí como un montón de clavos afilados pasaban con dificultad por mi garganta, voltee la cara con vergüenza, soy patética…

 **Ten Ten** : _Sakura! Me alegro tanto de verte, DIOS MIO, ¿qué te paso? Estas echa un maldito asco_ –Dijo mientras miraba mi físico, y sí, estoy echa un asco; Cabello empantanado, marcas de agarre forzoso en mis muñecas, raspones, ropa mojada y sucia, unos cuantos moretones y sin mencionar los golpes que tengo en la cara debido a la huida del Campo.

 **Sakura:** _je je si… larga, muy larga historia_ –no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

 **Ten Ten** : _Nee… ¿dónde está mi hermana_? –al preguntar aquello, mi cabeza reacciono automáticamente y la mire con los ojos encharcados, a punto de quebrarme…

 **Sakura:** _…La tienen…_

Un silencio abrumador hizo presencia entre ambas, los hombros de Ten Ten caían al tiempo que yo miraba al suelo con ganas de regresar al rio y ahogarme.

¿Porque Ino y no yo?

Ella aún tiene a su familia viva… a cambio la mía… sus cuerpos aún están en la plaza siendo exhibidos…

 **Sakura:** _Lo siento tanto Ten Ten…_ -solo eso puedo decir.

 **Ten Ten:** _¿aún vive?_ –una pregunta muy seca, para venir de alguien tan enérgica y alegre.

 **Sakura:** _No lo sé…_

 **Ten Ten:** _y solo la dejaste hay, mientras tú te salvabas, serás un maldita traisio… -A CALLAR-_

Alguien grito desde atrás de Ten Ten, Una mujer peli azulada con una pañoleta color blanco nieve en su cabeza y ojos del color de una calabaza, nos miraba con algo de molestia y al notar mi mirada de desconcierto solo pudo decir…

 **000 _:_** _Mi nombre es Konan, soy la líder del frente Rebelde._


	5. Capitulo 4: Jashin-sama

**Nota de la Autora** : _Hola cositas hermosas! El capitulo de hoy es, creo, uno de los mas intensos hasta ahora y al final del capitulo dejare unos datos sobre Hidan~_

 _Disfruten el cap~_

 **\- Capitulo 4: Jashin-sama –**

 _-NO POR FAVOR, NO MIS HIJAS! –_

 _-Por favor, misericordia…-_

 _-NO NO, TODO MENOS ESO!-_

 _-MAMÁ, PAPÁ, TASUKETE KUDASAI!-_

Gritos y más gritos se oían por todos los pasillos de una cárcel subterránea, lleno de objetos corto-punzantes y afilados, puestos a la disposición de un grupo de 10 personas y su líder: Hidan.

 **000:** _Señor, la familia que intentaba evadir los impuestos ya están listos_ – Dijo un hombre de aspecto tosco y poco agradable, sin cabello y una horrible cicatriz que cubría el 60% de su rostro.

 **Hidan:** _Hum… hoy les dejare la diversión a ustedes_ – Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba una familia de 4 personas. Sus subordinados realizaron una reverencia de respeto mientras el joven albino se sentaba en un sofá de cuero negro – _Yo decidiré quien respirara y quien no, de resto son libre de hacer lo que se les antoje._

Con solo esa oración, todos sus subordinados levantaron sus cabezas y con un enérgico – _Como ordene_ \- tomaron diferentes objetos que pocos creerían que son de tortura y una sonrisa afloro en los rostros de todos los hombres presentes.

 **\- Hidan -**

~ _Uggh… justo hoy quería salir a buscar a la zorra rosa y al ''líder' le dio por mandarme a agotar mis fuerzas con estos 4 pútridos pueblerinos… a ver… que tenemos el día de hoy…_

 _Un hombre…aproximadamente 49 años de edad, regordete, nariz y mejillas regordetas también, Bah, ese se muere._

 _Una mujer de 38 años, tez morena y cabello negro, algo esquelética… se muere también._

 _y… Niñas gemelas, Waao novedad de la noche; pequeñas de 16 años, cabello color rojo y ojos violáceos… la chica pelicorta será enviada a los Campos, la pelilarga será buena compañía para jashin-sama_.~

Hidan dirigió la mirada sobre el reloj que tenía en su muñeca… 20 minutos para las 00 Horas… - _Tráiganme a la pelilarga, Tienen 20 minutos de recreo_ \- Dijo con voz áspera, un hombre de cabello verde musgo agarro a la chica por su brazo y tomo rumbo hacia Hidan mientras esta gritaba histérica el nombre de sus padres.

 **Hidan** : _YA CALLATE, SACO DE MIERDA_ \- Grito, mientras la agarraba de su cabello y estrellaba su cara contra la pared de piedra.

El padre gritaba de horror al ver como su hija era restregada y golpeada múltiples veces contra una pared; un hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros se acercó a él con un cuchillo carnicero; se acercó por su espalda y con fuerza, agarro su cabeza estrellándolo contra la pared, el hombre de cabello verde musgo lo paro y encadenándolo, lo inmovilizaron y el pelinegro se paró frente a él… haa… la sonrisa sádica que caracterizaba a los Verdugos no se hizo esperar, tomo el cuchillo y empezó a acariciar poco a poco la piel del hombre regordete y en un ataque de ira, el pelinegro paso la hoja del cuchillo sobre el ojo izquierdo del hombre.

Un pequeño rio de sangre se escurría por la cara y mentón del hombre, cada vez más los cortes eran más profundos, hasta que su ojo quedo pegado a la hoja del cuchillo el pelinegro no paro; el hombre peliverde se apodero de una larga e hirviente cadena con espinas de metal que recién salía de un horno, sin necesidad de moverse, azoto al hombre con aquella cadena, el pelinegro bajo los desechos pantalones del hombre y el peliverde aprovecho a atar su miembro con la cadena y ambos empezaron a jalar de los extremos de la cadena como si jugaran a Quien derriba a Quien.

La mujer del hombre veía horrorizada la escena mientras trataba de taparle los ojos a su hija, volteo a ver a su otra hija y veía como Hidan la obligaba a ''complacerlo'' con su boca – _BASTA POR FAVOR! ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!-_ se atrevió a gritar la mujer; Hidan con molestia, miro al hombre de la cicatriz e hiso un gesto con la cabeza; en un momento, la mujer estaba siendo colgada sobre la cuna de Judas mientras la penetraban por su ano con un fierro de hierro hirviendo.

La única chica, aun ilesa, fue agarrada por un hombre pelirrubio quien la golpeo en la cabeza con la culata de su arma y la encerró, inconsciente, en una jaula.

Hidan al correrse en su garganta, miro su reloj…00 horas…- _Muy bien_ \- dijo, alejando a la chica y subiéndose la cremallera de su pantalón – _hora de agradecer a Jashin-Sama, hermanos míos_ – levantándose de su puesto, agarro a la chica y de un agarre, le arranco todas sus prendas, la lanzo contra el hombre de la cicatriz y se dispuso a buscar su objeto más preciado.

 **Pelinegro:** _Mi señor ¿Cómo deberíamos sacrificarla?_ – pregunto, dando una pequeña reverencia.

 **Hidan** : _hoy quiero que luzca como la cerda que es_ – el rabillo de su ojo tomo un destello siniestro mientras agarraba una guadaña.

 **Peliverde:** _Wooh, ¿esa es el arma preferida del profeta?-_ dijo, susurrándole al hombre de la cicatriz.

 **Cicatriz:** _Jum_ – respondió, moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa- _dicen, que mando a formar la hoja de la guadaña con los huesos de un exorcista hace 2 años._

Hidan escuchaba los susurros con gracia, le daba ''color'' a su vida esos rumores que aumentaban su ego y su reputación.

 **Hidan:** _Bien, creo que estamos listos_ –dijo mientras veía como el pelirrubio terminaba de atar a la chica, esta no paraba de gritar, eso lo desesperaba, esa cerda debía estar agradecía, pues sería enviada al lado del poderoso jashin – sama!

Tomo al padre de la chica y con un ágil movimiento, la guadaña corto el ya desecho miembro del hombre que cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido asqueroso; Hidan tomo aquel pedazo de carne y se lo metió a la boca de la chica _– Aquí tienes pequeña cerdita, sigue chupando vergas como te gusta-_ la maniaca risa de los hombres no se hizo esperar mientras las manchas de sangre y orina se esparcían por la frente de la chica.

Hidan se posiciono frente a la chica y se apoyó en la guadaña como si de un bastón se tratara.

 **Hidan _:_** _Hermanos, comencemos con el ritual de sacrificio a nuestro Dios_.

Todos comenzaron a hacer canticos en una lengua desconocida para la familia allí presente.

 ** _-ho kubwa na huruma mungu wa vurugu na damu , kukubali maombi yetu na Bikra huyu ambaye hastahili huruma yako ; damu yake hutiwa katika kikombe yako, mwili wako ni Abrigo yako-_**

Hidan tomo la guadaña y empezo a cerruchar el cuerpo de la chica desde su zona vaginal planeando llegar hasta su cuello.

 ** _-na mifupa yako ni nyara yako.-_**

 ****Dos de los hombres atravesaron a los padres, quienes no podian mas del dolor de ver su hija desfallecer de esa forma, de forma que arrancaron los corazones de estos y vertieron su sangre sobre el cuerpo a pocos milisegundos de morir de la chica.

 ** _-Amina.-_**

 ****Dijo Hidan y todos respondieron a él. El ritual habia acabado de terminar cuando alguien abrio la puerta. **000:** _Oeh, Hidan tienes un mom... QUE CARAJOS!_ –el que habia acabado de entrar era Deidara quien nunca penso encontrarse con semejante escena. **Hidan:** _¿Que?_ – Dijo estallando en carcajadas, mientras sus subordinados se encargaban de ''Limpiar'' la fiesta que habian tenido. **Deidara:** _Sabia que estabas loco, pero no de esta forma_ – Entro a la habitacion, tratando de evitar pisar los rios de sangre que se formaban libremente en el suelo. **Hidan:** _¿Que puedo decir? Mi Dios solo merece lo mejor_ –Dijo lamiendose los dedos manchados en sangre. **Deidara:** _Que asco...En fin , necesito que le saques la informacion a esta chica_...-Dijo señalando a una chica pelirubia inconsiente – _Ella es una de las 10 rebeldes que se escaparon del Campo._ Rebeldes... **Hidan** : _Y la pelirrosa?_ –Dije recordando la foto que ahora guardo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. **Deidara:** _Esa pelo de chicle se arrojo al acantilado en medio de una persecucion, pero sabemos que sigue viva_. **Hidan** : _bien bien bien, llevala a la sala blanca, ya voy para alla._ Hidan volteo su cuerpo para ''depositar su guadaña'' en la estanteria, pero en realidad necesitaba darce animos, ella no debia estar muerta aun, no sin él antes haberle probado. Miro la espalda de la chica pelirrubia, quien era arrastrada hasta la habitancion de blanco y sonrio con sinismo. _-Hora de jugar a las escondidillas, mi pequeño boton de cerezo-_

 **Nota Final:**

 _1\. ~_ _Hidan habla Swahili (Suajili) debido a adquirió el conocimiento de una tribu africana._

 _2\. ~_ _La traducción de la oración es: ho gran y misericordioso dios de la violencia y la sangre, acepta nuestras suplicas por medio de esta virgen que no merece vuestra misericordia; que su sangre se vierta en vuestra copa, que su carne sea vuestro abrigo y sus huesos sean vuestro trofeo._ _Amen._

 _3\. ~_ _Hidan solo tiene a cargo 10 hombres, pero en este capítulo solo aparecen 4_

 _Me gustaría, muchisisisimo que me ayudaran a ponerles nombre a los 10 subordinados de hidan… y de corazón, gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo!_


	6. Capitulo 5: Inicios de la guerra

**Nota de Autora:** _Konichiwa minna-san, aquí Zhowiie después de casi un trágico año de haber sido secuestrada por los jashinistas de hidan por no haber continuado publicando la historia..._

 _Nah, es broma, tuve un comienzo de año difícil, la realidad te golpea con fuerza algunas veces y necesitaba reflexionar muchas cosas, ademas me había quedado sin laptop Juas!_

 _continuare subiendo la historia 1 vez por semana y prometo no desaparecer esta vez, así que redoble de tambores y continuemos nuestra aventura!_

 **-CAPITULO 5: Inicios de una Guerra.-**

La peli azul dirigía miradas súbitas a TenTen, como reprochándole sus palabras antes dirigidas con odio hacia mi…

 **Konan:** _Entiendo tu rabia_ – Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras respiraba pausadamente y meditaba lo siguiente a decir- _Pero todas conocemos el riesgo de salir al exterior_.

 **TenTen** : _Si… Pero no debió dejarla a su suerte, Eran amigas…_ \- Evitaba mirarme, prefirió ver el sucio y embarrado suelo antes que a mí, y lo admito, lo merezco.

Yo permanecí en silencio, mirando a Konan, Implorándole piedad y perdón con la mirada. Para TenTen ya soy una traidora, no puedo permitirme el lujo de dejar las cosas tal y como están, debo solucionarlo… Pero ¿cómo?… Kami-sama, si se me pudiera permitir un deseo, te imploro una señal…

 **Konan:** _Tal vez… Aun este con vida._

Hasta el último momento recuerdo que estaba viva, inconsciente, pero viva… Tal vez podamos salvarla… Mi mirada se llenó de la energía que momentos antes se había desvanecido, Mire a Konan y luego a TenTen, esta última aun ignorándome.

 **Sakura:** _Podemos salvarla_ – pese a mi entusiasmo, parecía que mi propuesta espanto hasta a las cigarras que chillaban alrededor, ambas me miraron como si estuviera loca, o empezara a delirar. Pero la expresión de Konan me dio a entender que podemos hacerlo… pero solo tendremos una oportunidad.

 **Konan:** _Puede que podamos, y no es un misterio las dos opciones que pueden resultar de esta misión… pero por ahora, debemos movernos, es casi un suicidio permanecer aquí._

A mucho pesar de TenTen tuvo que elevar la mirada hacia Konan para responder de forma afirmativa con un movimiento de arriba abajo con la cabeza, la imite y emprendimos nuestra caminata de forma lenta y sigilosa, el hecho de que estoy con los rebeldes no quiere decir que los Akatsuki no continúan buscando mi cuerpo supuestamente moribundo.

Llegamos a una especie de formación rocosa que simulaba un acantilado por el cual dos enormes piedras de tamaños colosales se abrían formando una especie de entrada secreta a una cueva subterránea, entrada que estaba cuidadosamente cubierta con maleza y tierra, para que se confundiera con la naturaleza de alrededor.

Konan nos hizo un gesto con la mano indicándonos que nos detuviéramos y luego entrelazo sus dedos y pego sus manos a los labios a lo cual emitió un silbido, como si de un pájaro Sinsonte se tratase. El silbido no duro más de 2 minutos y como respuesta a su silbido, recibimos otro como para indicarnos que podíamos entrar.

Al pasar por la abertura me pareció entrar en una película de esas antiguas, en las que una comunidad indígena vivía escondido entre la selva; Un enorme lago en el centro el cual era tan transparente y pura que parece que el hombre nunca la hubiese tocado hasta ahora, la maleza verde y fresca pareciera invadir las paredes entrando por una increíble abertura en la parte superior del techo de la cueva por donde entraría una increíble cantidad de luz en los días más soleados, los pequeños insectos fosforescentes hacían de las suyas saludándonos con sus tiernas lucecillas… todo sería perfecto para una escena romántica de Disney si no fuera por los campamentos levantados a base de plásticos y telas, las enormes cajas de madera rellenas de armamento y municiones, gente en estado caquéctico y deshidratada, pero sobre todo aquello, cadáveres, vestidos con el tan temible uniforme de los nubes rojas.

 **Konan:** _Bienvenida, Sakura, al campamento de Konoha.-_ Dijo mientras un mechón de cabello caía entre sus cejas y una chispa de adrenalina surgía entre sus anaranjadas pupilas.

Si, bienvenida… Bienvenida a la guerra, Sakura.


End file.
